Roleplay
by Mereo Flere
Summary: Playing Games.  No, even something like that, Haruhi cannot do normally.  Still, even in another world, Kyon doesn't like to lose.  Especially not with a penalty game like this.


"Role-play" by Mereo Flere

Disclaimer: I don't own the Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi nor Death Note.

---

In this world, there is a god.

One who strikes mysteriously, without warning, executing those who were criminals for the sake of his Justice.

Holy Punishment - that was what all the inexplicable deaths were called, taking the lives all that would have done evil.

However, I could see the truth.

This person, he was not a god.

His judgment was not divine at all.

In fact, "he" wasn't even male to begin with.

However, that didn't change the fact that it was up to me to stop the killer.

I was the one chosen to lead the investigation - to the find truth of these murders.

After all, that was what they were: Murders.

Some call me Kyon. You may know me as K.

And I had to bring an end to this.

If not for Justice, then for my sanity.

I had enough of these silly role plays. Why did we even allow Haruhi to watch anime anyway?

---

All the suspects had been gathered in a single hotel room.

The SOS-Dan, a group formed to find Kira, made up its occupants.

I knew their names and faces by heart - as I had for a long time.

Yet, in the end...there was only one I needed to know.

"I am 100 sure that you are Kira," I said, pointing at the culprit.

And, as I expected, she backed away in surprise.

Still, she remained as composed as she always was, not to allowing herself to drop her guard. Not that it didn't matter.

"Where's your proof?" she asked me, a question that was on everybody's minds.

I smiled.

There were so many answers.

I thought about talking about the anime, about the manga, or looking it up on wikipedia. Having seen the show itself, I already knew who had been the killer from the very first episode - seeing with my own eyes the main character begin on his path of tyranny.

Before I even played, I knew who was who - and I was right.

None of that, though, could have been something that the characters the others played would comprehend.

"I know about the Death Note. About how you killed everyone just by using their name and a method of death in your writing. A shinigami's tool - your whole story, I know it."

Her eyes widened.

Another step back.

Another step away.

All was according to how I had expected it.

Around us, I could hear the murmurs, wondering if I had gone mad. They had no idea what I was talking about, at least not yet.

I only focused on one voice - that cracked and broke yet tried to stayed calm.

"H-how do you know? No, how can you be sure that it's me?"

"The answer is obvious, isn't it? You were too careless. Leaving so many clues to be found, dropping so many hints...did you really expect me to be fooled for long?"

She stared at me disbelievingly. Then, she laughed.

She sounded insane. Probably already was.

"There's no way, even if that's true...someone like you could have never have figured that out on your own."

I wasn't sure if she was aware that she had admitted to her guilt.

She was right, though. Without my outside knowledge, I would have never figured it out. Still, my could not act unless I had evidence, even if I knew what to look for.

That, however, had been taken care of already.

Behind me, a person appeared, invisible to all but the two of us.

Suddenly she knew.

My smile grew bigger, even as she pulled a piece of paper and a pen out, clearly ready to take us out.

To my right, Mikuru screamed.

To my left, Itsuki scrambled for his gun, only to hesitate when he aimed it at Haruhi.

The others were in a daze, not sure what to do.

The answer was simply this: Nothing.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. The second hand ticked away, and it was a race Haruhi and time.

She finished first, and looked up with a triumphant look on her face.

"You're dead, Kyon. Even if you caught me, I'm still taking you with me."

I stared back unfazed.

"My name isn't Kyon."

Her eyes widened at this truth.

The last second ticked away.

Without warning, she suddenly turned around and jumped through the window, landing in the pool several floors below.

It was too late though.

As the others rushed to the broken glass to see what had happened, I already knew what had happened.

Swimming lessons. Up until now, I wasn't sure what people had meant by that.

Now, I understood.

Dramatically squirming in the water like that, it almost looked like she would be okay. Soon, though, she became limp, face up in the water though clearly not breathing.

It was just as planned.

Clutching my own notebook, I smiled at Nagato, who had already retrieved Death Note from the fallen Haruhi.

She simply nodded her head, one of the last glimpses I had of this world as it began to fade.

"Scenario complete."


End file.
